cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Roman Military
CHARTER of NEW ROMAN MILITARY. Preamble The Charter of New Roman Military is hereby established to protect the happiness, rights, and freedoms that all members of the alliance enjoy. New Roman Military(henceforth known as NRM) is a peaceful alliance that promotes diplomatic resolution to conflict, but will not shy away when the time for military action arrives. NRM will place no restrictions in regards to how standard members should grow and interact, so long as the Charter is followed in its entirety. I. Statement of Existence The NRM hereby adopts this new charter as their official charter of new rules and regulations on this day 4/24/09. The NRM is a Blue team alliance. Members of the NeRM are highly encouraged to be in the blue sphere but are not forced to be. II. Membership into NRM An alliance relies upon its membership and the following provisions outline how NRM can grow. A. Requirements Any nation can join NRM whether new or developed in the Cyber Nations (henceforth known as CN) community so long as they are not at war with NRM or any other alliance, or on any ZI lists. B. Applying for Membership If a nation wishes to join NRM they must first register on the forums (see footnote/citation) http://z3.invisionfree.com/New_Roman_Milit...dex.php?act=idx. They must then fill out the proper forms with the required information. If needed an interview will be performed. All members of NRM must have New Roman Military as their alliance affiliation, and especially before they are approved by the proper official. C. Ejection Any member can be ejected from the alliance by the Emperor or an Imperial General for any of the following offenses: 1. Un-authorized war on another nation (example Tech Raiding) 2. Spying on another alliance 3. Declaring war on any member of NRM 4. Trolling the CN forums 5. Giving out information to other alliances 6. Actions that poorly represent NRM A member can, in most circumstances, appeal the decision by the proper means that are outlined within this Charter. III. Government The government is directly responsible for the well-being and prosperity of NRM. A. Emperor The Emperor is the leader of all NRM members and provides the final say in all issues, including, but not limited to: 1. Declarations of War 2. Ejections of Members 3. Treaties 4. Appointment of Imperial Generals Any reigning Emperor may be impeached with a vote of no-confidence that is supported unanimously by the Imperial Generals and 3/4ths of the Lt. General. If passed, the Praetor will serve temporarily as Emperor until a new Emperor is elected. B. Praetor Praetor serves as the Vice-Emperor. Appointed by the IGs, this position has a duration of the lifetime of the Emperor. If the current Emperor is unable to preform there duties for any reason the Praetor assumes the role of Emperor. Activation by unanimous IG's vote or request of Emperor. C. Imperial Generals Imperial Generals (IG's) are appointed by the Emperor to head the departments of the alliance: 1. FOREIGN AFFAIRS can name ambassadors to embassies, send and receive requests for embassies, negotiate treaties, and serves as the head of intelligence on multi-alliance wartime activity. 2. INTERNAL AFFAIRS can administrate recruitment, accept and deny applicants to the alliance, work with IG of the Finance to build up new nations, aid war-ravaged ones during times of war, and helps to administrate alliance education. 3. DEFENSE administrates and regulates the military during times of war and peace, and can approve and deny tech raids. 4. FINANCE administrates alliance banks, can organize alliance tech-deals, set up alliance-wide growth programs, work with IG of IA to distribute aid in times of war, and can appprove and deny aid requests. 5. CIA administrates the Imperial Court of Justice, serves as Director of Central Intelligence in times of peace, assists the IG of Foreign Affairs on matters of intelligence during times of war, and works towards efficient alliance function and improvements. All Imperial Generals must be active in the alliance and keep other IG's and the Emperor informed of current matters in their respective departments. Any IG can be removed from their position by the Emperor with the support of two other Imperial Generals. IG's may make announcements on NRM forums, but may not make any announcements on the CN forums without approval of the Emperor. D. Lt. Generals Lt. Generals serve as the 2nd in command for departments, and assume the duties of an IG in the event of an IG removal. Lt. Generals are appointed by an IG, and may be relieved of their duties at any time by the IG of their department. IV. Policy 1. NRM is a peaceful alliance. NRM will always attempt diplomacy before declaring war on any alliance, however NRM is not afraid of war, and will not adopt an alliance-wide neutrality policy. All declarations of war must be approved by the Imperial Generals and the Emperor. 2. NRM has an agreement with New Polar Order(henceforth know as NpO), stating that select NpO members may hold government office and assist in alliance building(excluding recruitment)at the request of NRM's Emperor. 3. Charter violations or other alliance disputes can be heard by the Imperial Court of Justice. Its policies are maintained by the IG of CIA with approval of the Emperor. Judges are appointed by the Emperor, and they serve to hear and decide cases. Any alliance appeals process is only granted by a member of the Supreme Court, and with it the case is then heard and decided by the Supreme Court which consists of the Emperor and the IG's. 4. Members that have been ejected from the alliance will be given a 24 hour window to leave the alliance, and any member remaining in the alliance after 24 hours will be ZI'd. V. Amendments Amendments to the Charter may be proposed at any time, and must first be approved by 3/4ths of the Imperial Generals. The Emperor then may either approve or veto the amendment. An amendment that has the unanimous support of IGs cannot be vetoed. This charter is intended to be rigid enough that a strong rule of law is formed and a stable system may be created, but flexible enough so that it can change with the times. The Charter is only as powerful as how the members respect it, and nobody is above or beyond the rules set forth herein. Emperor: Krishna Praetor: BrandenB Imperial Generals: RevChaos Ezequiel